starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Diamondback
|fgcolor= |game=SC2 |image=Diamondback SC2 Head1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2=Diamondback SC2 Rend1.jpg |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Terran |faction= Terran Confederacy (?—2500) Raynor's Raiders (2504—) Terran Dominion Mira's Marauders |campname=''Wings of Liberty'' Heart of the Swarm Legacy of the Void |baseunit= |role=Hover AFV |useguns=Eviscerator rail gun |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Mechanical |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity= |transsize=4 |sight=10 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=150 |energycost= |costgas=150 |supply=4 |campcost= |time=50 |produced=Factory |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req=Tech lab/Tech reactor (attached) |hotkey=D |speed=2.95 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=200 |hpregen= |armor=1 |gun1name=Eviscerator Rail Gun |gun1strength=20 (+20 vs armored) |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=Ground |gun1air= |gun1cool=2 |gun1range=6 |gun1upgrd=+2/+2 |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability=Fire on the move |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign=x |npc=x |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The diamondback is a terran hover-AFV. History The first diamondback prototypes were produced by the Terran Confederacy during the Great War, but never developed beyond that stage.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Great Train Robbery (in English). 2010-07-27. Prior to the Second Great War the Dominion used them against the zerg on Vygoire.Irvine, Alex. "“Great One”." (April 11, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Great One Accessed 2013-04-11. Four years later, Raynor's Raiders found abandoned diamondbacks in the hills of Tarsonis. Chief Engineer Rory Swann uploaded their schematics to their factory network. The Raiders commandeered some of them and subsequently used them to hit Terran Dominion trains there. The diamondback's ability to fire on the move, and its high speed, made it well suited for catching the trains. Diamondbacks were also used by Mira's Marauders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Cutthroat (in English). 2010-07-27. The Dominion also acquired diamondbacks, using them to help defend the UNN Studios,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Media Blitz (in English). 2010-07-27. Skygeirr StationBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Infested (in English). 2013-03-12. and the Psi DestroyerBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Death From Above (in English). 2013-03-12. and storing a large number at a cell block in New Folsom Prison.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Breakout (in English). 2010-07-27. Alexei Stukov deployed infested diamondbacks against the forces of Amon during the End War.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions, (in English). 2015-11-17. Game Unit Wings of Liberty Diamondbacks are a campaign-only unit in StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. They are first available in Matt Horner's mission, "The Great Train Robbery". Their fire on the move ability makes them great for rearguard actions when pulling back to safer ground and they're strong enough to do good damage to just about any ground unit or structure. A few s for support wouldn't be amiss as they have no anti-air capability. Diamondbacks are strong against roaches, s, s, goliaths, s, stalkers, and colossi. However, they are weak against s, marauders, immortals, and any air units. They are also not very efficient against s, s, s, banelings, and s due to their slow attack speed and reliance on bonus damage. Abilities Upgrades Quotations :See: StarCraft II Diamondback Quotations The diamondback is voiced by Quinton Flynn. Development Early in the development of StarCraft II, the diamondback was known as the cobra.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-08-21. New BlizzCon 2009 Screens. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-08-28. It was in the game engine as early as 20062011-10-23, BlizzCon 2011 - Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm and Blizzard DOTA - Art & Technology Panel (Full). YouTube, accessed on 2011-11-07 and was armed with twin Eviscerator cannons which dealt very heavy damage against armored targets. It had the ability to target air units as well.Source: Shacknews. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-26. Concept art depicts a variety of cobra configurations, sometimes with a single cannon, sometimes with two, with the locations of the cannon(s) varying between the center of the craft, or its shoulders.Toyama, Kevin. The Art of StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (hardcover). Insight Editions, July 27, 2010. At one point it possessed an electrical attack which slowed enemy units.Karune. 2007-10-15. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 17. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-10-15. The diamondback has three unused upgrades available in the StarCraft II Map Editor; Burst Capacitators, Hyperfluxor and Tungsten Spikes. The Tungsten Spikes upgrade increases the attack range by 1, probably the old name for tri lithium power cells. Hyperfluxor is a complete upgrade that increased the diamondback's attack speed by twenty percent. The Burst Capacitator upgrade remains as a half-finished ability in the editor. It allows the diamondback to fire a charged up shot every five seconds (the charging process is nullified if the diamondback fires before it charges up).Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 Data in the map editor suggest that Swann would have been able to build diamondbacks in Co-op Missions. In addition to retaining its upgrades from Wings of Liberty, it would have benefited from Swann's Immortality Protocol, being able to be rebuilt in the field upon destruction.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). November 10, 2015 Known Variants *Infested diamondback References Category:Terran Vehicle Classes